A Gypsy's Story
by mmooch
Summary: There was a Kalderash gypsy who didn't agree with her family's vengeance. This is her story… Insert the L&O 'bonk-bonk' sound here. *grin* Not actually a crossover with L & O; just couldn't help myself.


**A Gypsy's Story**

Summary: There was a Kalderash gypsy who didn't agree with her family's vengeance. This is her story… (Insert the L&O 'bonk-bonk' sound here. *grin* Not actually a crossover with L just couldn't help myself.)

Challenge: I wanted a gypsy that was smart enough to realize the curse was idiotic – both for reasons we know and a couple I'm making up.

Timeline: pre-BtVS. I messed with the Twilight timeline to match and same thing so that Harry would be in the middle of his 5th year, not his 6th.

Warning: Totally messing with BtVS lore. I don't know if the gypsy girl Angelus killed had a name, so I made one up.

Thanks to my beta: JacobPhoenix.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Romany tribe, wherever it is…<strong>

Mirela Kalderash, cousin of Janna aka Jenny Calendar, eavesdropped on her father's orders to the 'outsider' member of the family. While some of the more traditional clanspeople thought Janna turned her back on them by involving herself with the outside world so much, Mirela knew that it was at times like this that they were grateful for Janna's 'rebellion' – even if they refused to admit it.

She wondered what her father would say if he knew that his own daughter was an even being 'traitor' to the family. At least Janna agreed with the soul curse on the vampire that killed Lyuba almost a century ago. To be fair, so did Mirela…when she was a child and heard the stories about how he violated her and destroyed her spirit before killing her.

And nobody understood vengeance better than a Romani – except for the vengeance demons. Mirela often thought that if it weren't for their utter contempt for all demons, more Romani would be recruited into the ranks of vengeance demons. The last time D'Hoffryn attempted to invite one of her clanspeople, he barely escaped unscathed.

But when she entered into apprencticeship with the clan Chivani (the head wise woman), Mirela discovered some disturbing facts about the original curse. The fact there was a loophole which would set Angelus loose again was the worst part in her mind. Yes, it was dangerous, but vengeance demanded a price, and that loophole was part of it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the most dangerous part – at least to Mirela. By overriding the demon with a human soul, what they did was mask the demon to others. There probably still were ways to tell Angelus was a vampire – and thankfully it didn't make him invulnerable – but any creature that had the ability to 'sense' vampires wouldn't be able to sense him. And touching him wouldn't alert them either. He had to be in full vampire face for them to know the truth about his nature.

Mirela worried about that part because if the human Angelus came from had been a serial killer, the soul wouldn't have stopped him from continuing his bloody lifestyle. Fortunately for them, the soul actually did manage to hold Angelus in check – at least from what the Chivani told her during the history lessons. Still…there was only so much suffering a human soul could take before it snapped.

That was why she was committing treason against the clan.

As the second strongest at casting spells, Mirela had the power to change the terms of the curse. The curse itself was too powerful to cast on her own, but tinkering with it was possible – especially with the help of the coven she secretly contacted for help.

It made her sad that once she crossed that line, she could no longer return home to her family. Indeed, they might be so angry that they would curse _her_. But she was sure that the risks involved in letting the soul curse stand as it was were too great to ignore the danger to herself.

Perhaps Janna had the right idea about immersing herself in the outside world. If she survived, Mirela would consider trying it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunnydale alleyway<strong>

**Months later…**

Angel was looking up at the Slayer glaring at him. He attempted his most charming smile – one that worked all the time when he was Liam and Angelus – in order to get her to drop her guard a little. Then he said in a 'secret joke between insiders' kind of way, "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite."

To his surprise, she only quirked an eyebrow at that. "Yeah," she drawled, "Like I really believe a vamp who says he doesn't bite. Next you'll be trying to tell me you're something crazy like a daywalker, or you have a soul or something equally crazy. I know I'm kinda new to this Slayer gig, but I'm not _that_ stupid. If there were such a thing as good vamps, Merrick or the new guy would have told me."

Despite her words, Buffy backed up just enough to let him stand, which made him think he still had a chance to convince her.

As soon as he finished standing, though, she moved forward quickly and rammed the stake he never saw her grab into his chest.

"Try peddling your fiction someplace else," she quipped. "Oh wait, you can't…you're dust!"

* * *

><p>After the Slayer wiped Angel's dust off her clothes and kept walking to the Bronze, Whistler stepped out of the shadows. "Well, shoot…that wasn't supposed to happen," he complained, knowing that <em>he'd<em> get blamed somehow for this. "Guess we'll have to go to plan B to help the Slayer. I just hope she gives the next guy a chance."

Maybe if he could get her another helper before he faced the PTBs, they'd spare him. They had a few years before the souled vampire was supposed to show up in LA to figure out that problem. The trick was the helper had to be a vampire – for some reason they never told him. He'd have to get one that could survive long enough to explain themselves to the stake-happy Slayer.

He thought about the different dimensions he had access to, and the vampires that inhabited them. Unfortunately, they had the same problem of being killed. Then he remembered the freak'verse. Those things were _called_ vampires but the only things they had in common with real vampires were the need for blood and lack of circulation. He'd have to glamour them so they didn't stick out like a sore, sparkly thumb.

The timing was perfect for this, too. The seer just found the Civil War boy and they were about to seek out Carlisle Cullen to join his family. Maybe he could convince them to come with him instead. As long as they agreed – and the Slayer didn't have a dream about how to kill them – he had a chance of getting through this fiasco without getting demoted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<strong>

**About the same time…**

Mirela looked at her classroom in bemusement. Who knew there were people who _actually_ used wands to do magick? Oh well, they were giving her a chance to use her powers to help people so she couldn't complain.

She found it odd that her predecessor managed to give herself a heart attack by _predicting_ that she'd have a heart attack. It would be funny, if it wasn't so serious. Mirela's visions – both past and future – of Voldemort and Harry Potter convinced the Headmaster that she was the real deal when it came to visions. That was why he didn't fight her when she said there would be changes to the curriculum.

Most of the students would still receive basic instructions; like how to interpret dreams and such. But there would also be an advanced course for those who truly had the gift. The Luna girl from Ravenclaw was one for certain; the Neville boy from Gryffindor was a firm possibility as well.

First thing she had to do, however, was convince Albus to keep Harry and Sirius away from the Department of Mysteries. And if he refused to help, she would have to take matters into her own hands again. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to being a rebel now.

* * *

><p>AN: Gypsy names from http:/www. 20000-names. com/female_gypsy_names_roma_romani_romany. htm and the Romani term from http:/westwood. fortunecity. com/armani/208/romani. html. (Remove spaces)

A/N2: I wanted to show the story of Mirela changing fate, but if anyone's interested, I might be able to convince Musie to do a sequel of either the changes in BtVS or HP that happened because of her actions.


End file.
